


Kiddie Crush

by GoldenHookDrabbles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Kindergarten AU, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, a little early but oh well, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHookDrabbles/pseuds/GoldenHookDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kindergartener Killian wants to make third grader Rumple his Valentine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiddie Crush

Five-year-old Killian Jones sits on the wooden chair outside the principal’s office listening to the mumbled voices of the principal and his mother. Next to him his older brother, Liam, plays a hand held video game. Finally the door opens and his mother motions for him to come into the room. Hopping off the chair he follows his mother into the room. The Principal a woman in her late forties with light brown hair and kind eyes smiles down at Killian.

“Mister Jones can you tell me what happened today?” Killian looks down at his feet, kicking them into the carpet. He says something but it’s to mumbled to here so the principal asks him to speak up.

“I threw some rocks at some other kids.” He huffs his answer.

“And why did you do that?”

“You already know!” Killian shouts, “Cora and her friends where in here ‘fore me. I’m not apologizing ‘cause I’m not sorry.” He stomps his foot at the end of his sentence and his mother hushes him, apologizing to the principal for his outburst. She merely nods her head.

“Yes I know what the other kids have to say about the incident but I want to hear what you have to say. Mister Jones this is your chance to tell me your side of the story.” With a groan, and after some more prompting from his mom Killian starts his story.

“It was recess. And. And I was hiding in the tunnel from Milah when I saw through the little holes that that big kid pushed Rumple down. Cora said somethin’ and everyone laughed ‘cept Rumple ‘o ‘course. Then when he tried to stand up another kid pushed him down ‘gain.” Killian has to pause and take a deep breath, “ He. He looked like he was crying. I had to help.” He finishes kicking the carpet again.

“And by doing something you?” The principal try’s to lead Killian to talk again.

“I throwed the rocks at them.” Killian grumbles.

 "What’s going to happen now?” Miss Jones asks. The principal looks from him to his mother before responding.

"Well we don’t condone fighting, or throwing rocks, at this school. So Killian will have to be punished. This means he’ll have to be moved to another classroom to do his work for a week. As well as miss recess for the week.” Meeting Killian’s eyes, “The important thing is that you understand that you can’t stop bullying like that. When you see that your friend is being picked on you need to find an adult.” When he doesn’t respond she repeats herself, eventually he nods his head.

 

The next day Killian finds himself sitting on the steps of his school waiting. Because of his recess ban, and that the classroom he has to stay with for the week goes to the library and lunch at different times then his normal class he hasn’t been able to give his Valentines Day card to Rumple. His only hope is to wait on these steps after school and find the older boy before he goes home with his moms.

Rumple is Killian’s third grade ‘reading buddy.’ Killian sometimes has trouble reading the books and worksheets his teacher gives him, his teacher told his mom he might have a mild form of dyslexia and that he might need to be tested, he also sometimes stutters when speaking. So for now he has to sit and read aloud to Rumple in the library so Rumple can correct his speech and help him read better. At first his brother Liam was helping him but the two spent more time roughhousing to get any real work done. Killian prefers working with Rumple. Rumple never teases him about his stuttering, and when he corrects him he does it in a way that doesn’t make Killian feel stupid. His mother says Liam didn’t mean to make him feel that way with his teasing, that’s just what big brothers do. Rumple is soft spoken, but once he got over initial shyness Killian found that he was also very smart, funny, and watches many of the same shows Killian does.

He’s talked so much about him that his brother has been joking that they’re going to get married.

Which Killian has decided would be fine for him. He just has to make sure Rumple want’s to be married to him. So to help find out if Rumple feels the same way he’s made him a card.

Killian’s card for Rumple is homemade, well made today in the class he’s visiting instead of working on the folder his teacher gave him. Little red and pink hearts surround two stick figures, one of which has a sword and large hat, with his rendition of a skull and cross bones. The other a big smile and long brown hair.

Finally he spots the third grader coming out the entrance a little further down then the one Killian sat himself. Cursing his luck, using the words his brother taught him that he’s not supposed to say in front of their mom. He try’s to run to catch up to Rumple but is stopped, well knocked to the ground, when he instead runs into another kindergartener.

“Hey!” A high-pitched voice yells, _Oh no!_ Killian thinks, as the other child brushes her long brown hair from her face, “Killian!” Her face breaks into a smile. Killian greets the girl calling her Milah, he try’s to move around her and re-find Rumple. “Hey what’s this?”

“Don’t touch that!” But Milah has already grabbed the card and despite his efforts he unable to get it back.

“Aww! Killian this is so great! I love it!” She shrieks hugging the card to her chest. “It’s the best card I’ve ever gotten! Oh I can’t wait to tell everyone we’re dating!”

“It’s not for you!” Killian growls but the girl is already running away calling out another girls name and waving the card. Frantically looking for Rumple he’s discovers that he’s not only lost his card but lost his chance to even talk to the other boy for the day. Rumple having found his foster moms’ car and gone home with them.

 

This becomes the norm for the next couple of days. Killian makes a new card in class, or at home but then has to deal with his brother’s teasing. Then tries to give the card to Rumple at the end of the day, Liam suggested trying the morning but he and his brother ride the bus while Rumple is dropped off by one of his mother’s and so he arrives to school after Killian has already been directed to class. So he waits for the end of the day to give the Valentines Day card to Rumple. The second day he tried to find Rumple’s class. But ended up in a different hallway surround by much bigger fifth graders. Eventually Liam had to find him and with the help of a teacher call their mom because they had missed their bus.

The third day he ended up losing his card to Milah again. Who yelled excitedly about having the best boyfriend ever, that Sadie’s boyfriend Curt hadn’t even given her a thing, to busy playing in the woodchips that covered the dirt on the playground, but Killian had given her _two_ handmade cards and how she couldn’t wait to see what he would do for Valentines Day. Killian had even done his best to avoid her even going as far as to hide behind other kids and in a bush. But she fond him and took Rumple’s card.

 

Today is Valentines Day. And Killian was late for school. Killian had worked all evening on the newest card for Rumple, and he was sure Milah was going to take this one. He’d even written his and _Rumple’s_ name on the front so if she did try and take it she’d see her name isn’t on it.

Liam had seen the card, leading to Killian having to tell him his trouble with trying to give his crush a card. Instead of giving him any useful advice Liam had said that he better worry more about Rumple telling him that he wasn’t interested. After all what third grader wanted a kindergartener crushing on him?

So to make him self look more ‘mature’ Killian had gotten up early to draw a beard on his face. He thought it had looked rather nice for a marker beard, but his brother had only laughed and called for their mom who spent an hour and a half scrubbing it off his face making them all late.

Today is the last day he can give his card to Rumple. He’s got to find him before he leaves, and avoid Milah from distracting him. She was mad. During class they’d had a party and everyone had given each other cards and they’d had candy and someone even brought cupcakes. Milah started telling everyone they we’re boyfriend and girlfriend. Killian had finally gotten tired of it and screamed at her that they were not dating and that his card was for someone else. Now he actually just had to find him and give him the card.

Suddenly he see’s a bit of light brown hair. He starts to run towards him, weaving in and around the crowds of students. He’s moving so fast he doesn’t see a pair of hands reach out and push him, before he can stop himself he’s falling into the dirt.

“Killian!” Milah shouts standing above him. “How dare you tell everyone we’re not dating! After you let me believe that you _liked_ me.” She continues her rant, but Killian has had enough.

“I didn’t do anything!” He shouts back standing up, “You’re the one who took my card from me. You’re the one who said we we’re dating without asking me. And you’re the one who told everyone. You’ve got no one to blame but your self.” The girls face goes red in either anger or embarrassment but Killian doesn’t stick around to hear anymore. He’s got to find Rumple.

Killian makes it to the fence that the car riders have to stand by while teachers look for their parents. Quickly scanning the line he’s unable to fine the older boy.

Killian feels like crying. He’s worked so hard on his card. He’s tried really hard but no matter what he does he just can’t seem to do what he want’s to. As the tears well in his eyes a teacher comes up to him.

“Mister Jones?” She asks, “Are you looking for your brother? I think he’s over by the playground waiting for your mother. He was talking to that Gold boy and his foster mothers.” Wiping the tears from his eyes Killian thanks the woman before rushing over to the playground.

Slowing down as he gets closer to the others, but still practically bouncing when he stops in front of Rumple.

“There he is.” Liam laughs tucking his little brother into his side and ruffling his hair. “Took you long enough to find us.” One of Rumple’s foster moms smiles from where she stands behind her son and greets Killian, he greats her in return. “No one gave you any trouble did they?” Rumple’s face grows concerned.

“Is everything alright? I didn’t know people where being mean to you to” Killian responds no that every thing is fine, just the usual issues with Milah. Hearing that he’s fine Rumple gives him a shy smile, at which Killian flashes him a smile in return; “Liam said you had something for me?”

“Yes!” Killian yells excitedly, practically shoving the card he made into Rumple’s hands. “I’ve been trying to give it to you all week but we haven’t been able to see each other.” Rumple slowly looks the card over, before opening it and seeing where Killian has written him a ‘will you be my Valentine?’ message. Killian begins to feel nervous, as Rumple’s face flushes red, a similar red his mom turned when he accidentally dropped her phone into the toilet.

He almost misses Rumple’s quiet yes but once he see’s Rumple’s little nod he gives a little cheer before pulling him into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks boromir-is-my-boogieboo for the help and the prompt!


End file.
